


Otabek Altin Week - Travel

by sosoa



Series: Otabek Altin Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Homesickness, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosoa/pseuds/sosoa
Summary: Otabek couldn't remember a time when he didn't travel. First, it was by car across country, and then international flights to competitions. Such is the life of world class skater.





	Otabek Altin Week - Travel

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Biker~~ / Travel 
> 
> This isn't terribly original, but I love writing monologue type stories from a character POV. I tried to stick to strictly canon events, so don't expect anything too crazy here, sorry.

Otabek couldn't remember a time when he didn't travel. First, it was by car across country, and then international flights to competitions. The lull of a vehicle was comforting, like a lullaby, gently cradling him on his way to his next destination. Of course, a pillow, blanket, maybe even a teddy bear helped sooth the ache from cold, unforgiving seats and windows frosted with delicate tendrils of ice.

There were specific events he remembers better than others. His first international competition, watching the striking blonde boy with soldier eyes in a ballet camp in Russia, getting his motorcycle license in Canada. Monotonous activities had a funny way of blending together, to the point that Otabek didn't even remember routine flights or nights spent in hotel rooms.

Traveling, he was told, was the opposite of home. He had his home rink, the occasional home-cooked meal, he represents his home country on the international stage. However, when homesickness ultimately raises it’s ugly head, Otabek isn’t even sure where home is anymore. Traveling and the ice was currently the certainties in his life; Otabek wouldn't have it any other way, but he wonders if he‘s missing something.

Otabek knows that he comes off as antisocial, but when he gets to a destination, he would rather rent a motorcycle, to feel the wind in his hair and the rumble beneath his feet than sit and make small talk over mediocre food. Nothing personal against JJ and his fiancé, but Otabek is an introvert and he recharges by being alone with his thoughts and the road. On a motorcycle, he and only he, has complete and total control over his destination.

Making it to the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona gives Otabek a chance to approach the solider eyed blonde. Otabek has to smile at the irony of Yuri Plisetsky hiding from his fans like a shy cat. He can come to Yuri as a equal, as they are both in the grand prix, both world-class skaters in their own right. They hit it off, quite well in fact, having tea, laughing at Victor and Yuuri’s antics, planning Yuri’s exhibition skate.

Otabek doesn’t make the podium at the GPF, but he’s content. There’s always next year, he’s young and gave his all this year. There’s nothing to be ashamed off. Plus, he has a DJ job lined up next week and he’ll have a chance to be alone in the crowd, giving the masses around him something that makes them happy while he does what he loves. Skating is same, he supposes. He’s physically alone on the ice. But simultaneously surrounded by people and supported by those who care for him.

Somewhere along the way, Otabek realizes that home is where he makes it. Late night Skype calls, hugs at the airport, DJing with music he mixed and skating to routines he worked his ass off getting just right. He's getting to see the world, and a little homesickness isn't going to get in the way.


End file.
